1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clearer device for draft rollers provided on spinning machinery, which is installed for removing scraps of fiber sticking to the surface of the draft rollers and more particularly to a cloth guide for urging a clearer cloth onto draft rollers for a type of clearer device wherein a clearer cloth is sequentially fed and the scraps of fiber sticking to the surface of the said clearer cloth is removed by combing.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As shown in FIG. 2, a cloth guide 14 has been screwed on a cloth plate 11 with screws 12 in the priot art. As a result, the position wherein the said cloth guide 14 is fixed must be changed frequently as roller gauges 15 between draft rollers 13 are changed depending on the types of fibers such as natual fibers, chamical and synthetic fibers, and various short and long fibers.
On the other hand, many pieces of spinning machinery are in general installed at a time to meet the demands for mass production capability realized by promoting use of large packages and enhancing the speed and performance. As a result, operators of spinning machinery spend a great amount of time in changing the roller gauges 15 between draft rollers and the position wherein the cloth guide 14 is fixed in response to frequent changes in the types of fibers processed. At the same time, there is always a rush for production of diversified items in small quantities in order to meet the demands in marketplace reflecting the consumers' liking which has been increasingly individualized in recent years. There is a tendency that the types of fibers must be changed more frequently in order to solve this critical problem, resulting in an increase in the time spent for such changing work.
In addition, there is a serious problem that scraps of fiber and dust accumulate as floating fibers in the cloth guide, and the floating fibers drop from the cloth guide and enter fiber products, leading to a reduction in the quality of the fiber products. Further, the accumulated scraps give many probelms to driving parts such as rotating parts of a clearer device and draft rollers.